


That Didn't Happen

by jakedillingerdeservesmorelove



Series: Requests! [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ticklish connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove/pseuds/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove
Summary: Evan discovers that Connor is definitely NOT ticklish (except he totally is).





	That Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in one day, who even am I?  
> This work was requested by Bookeatingworm but they didn't request it under an actual account so this one won't be dedicated but hopefully they see it! Thank you for the request!

“ _Connor._ ”

“ _Mph._ ”

“ _Connor we fell asleep._ ”

Connor opened his eyes to find himself in the nearly pitch black living room of the Hansen household, lit up only by the bright screen of the tv playing one of those jewelry infomercials that you never see on tv during the day.

Evan was crouched beside him, moving some of the hair out of his face.

“What time is it?” He asked, his voice groggy a dry.

“Around three I think.”

“Damn,” he said, sitting up and rubbing his neck, a little sore from sleeping on the couch.

“You want something to drink?” Evan asked, already standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Connor nodded despite his boyfriend already being out of the room. The kitchen light flicked on, illuminating the hallway a little bit.

Connor slowly made his way into the room, watching Evan pour mounds of chocolate syrup into two glasses of milk. He leaned against the doorway, smiling sleepily to himself until Evan finally noticed him.

“Guess that movie was more boring than I thought it was going to be,” he said, grabbing two spoons from the drawer and mixing his chocolate milk.

Connor breathed out a pathetic excuse of a laugh, too tired still to produce anything stronger, and pushed himself off the doorframe, making his way over to the counter for his drink.

“How are you so awake right now?” Connor asked, keeping his voice down so he didn’t wake Heidi.

“I’ve already been up for a little bit,” he confessed. Connor raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t know if I should wake you or not, but I thought maybe you might want to go home or at least sleep in a real bed or something.”

“You trying to get me in your bed Hansen?”

Evan rolled his eyes but his cheeks tinged pink.

“Are you parents going to be mad you didn’t come home?”

“Probably,” Connor sighed, taking a big sip of his milk. “But if I had they’d just find something else to be mad about anyway so I might as well be here with you and enjoy myself.”

Evan smiled, a little sadly but mostly happy to be reminded that Connor enjoys being around him. He noticed Connor rubbing at his neck again.

“Does it hurt a lot?” He asked.

“A little, but it’ll be fine.”

“Go sit on one of the stools,” Evan told him, setting his glass down.

Connor rolled his eyes, but complied anyway. His boyfriend could be stubborn when he really wanted to be. Evan came up behind his and placed his hands on his shoulder, gently massaging him through his t-shirt. He sighed contently, trying not to let his head loll back.

“Better?” Evan asked quietly, kissing the top of his head.

“Much.”

Evan continued to massage Connor’s shoulders, moving closer and closer to his neck as time went on until-

Connor shot out of his seat, giggling in a way Evan had never heard from him before. He stared at him, bewildered and amused as Connor’s face heated up.

“ _That didn’t happen,_ ” he told the shorter boy matter-of-factly.

“Oh my gosh,” Evan said.

“Shut up!”

“Are you ticklish?”

“No!”

“You most definitely are,” Evan said, his face lighting up as he stepped closer to his lanky boyfriend.

“I said shut up!” Connor said through his embarrassment. He was only ticklish in that one spot on his neck and he had kept that secret for years. Until now.

Evan reached up to tickle him again, watching proudly as Connor giggled again, twisting away from him.

“Stop it!”

He reached up to do it again but Connor caught his hands this time, twirling him around to pull his back against his chest and bury his face in his neck.

“I said stop,” he mumbled against Evan’s skin, still chuckling as he started placing playful kisses along his neck and up to his cheek. It was Evan’s turn to giggle as they swayed slightly from the abrupt change of positions, but he stopped when he saw a figure walk into the kitchen.

“Boys? What’s going on?”

Heidi stood with her robe wrapped around her, her hair slightly messed up from sleep. Connor let go of Evan, smile dropping when he realized they’d been too loud. He couldn’t imagine Heidi was all too happy with them in this moment.

“I’m sorry mom,” Evan said. “We were just messing around, we didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Just be a little more quiet, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” Connor said, hoping he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt. Heidi nodded and made her way back to her bedroom. Connor sighed in relief. If this had happened at his house it wouldn’t have gone over so smoothly. He always forgot that not everyone had parents like his dad.

Evan leaned back against Connor’s chest, grabbing his lanky arms and wrapping them back around him.

“Your mom’s nice,” Connor told him as he rested his chin on top of his head.

“Yeah,” Evan agreed. “She likes you a lot, loves when you stay over.”

Connor smiled and allowed them to bask in the simplicity and quietness of the night for a minute.

“I love being here with you,” he whispered.

He couldn’t see Evan’s smile, but he heard it in his voice when he said, “I love having you here with me.”


End file.
